Episode 140 (16th April 1962)
Plot Harry doesn't feel good about hitting Len as they've been friends since they were children. Len is sacked from Birtwistles when someone tells his boss he's been doing foreigners. Elsie rows with Concepta for coming between Harry and Len. Concepta says she was thinking of Nellie as someone had to. Elsie calls her a toffee-nosed bitch. Albert puts his name down at the council for an allotment. Annie encourages Jack to do the same. Len finds nothing going at the Labour Exchange. Elsie suspects Concepta of shopping Len. Concepta is annoyed that Harry is thinking more about his friendship than his marriage. She accuses him of being disloyal but Harry tells her he's not obliged to agree with her just because they're wed. Elsie is surprised when Ken sides with Len. As she's still bed-ridden, Ena sends Minnie and Martha to find out the latest on Len. They go after Elsie but she turns the tables on them and makes Minnie tell her that Ena heard Florrie say nasty things about Len. Elsie is satisfied that Florrie didn't shop Len after reducing her to tears. Martha admits that it was her when Elsie has a go at Ena. Len walks past Bessie Street School hoping to catch a glimpse of Stanley. Ken lets him know that the boy is off sick. Martha insists that she didn't mean to shop Len and it slipped out when she was speaking to his boss. Elsie announces publicly that she is not seeing Len. Len collects his darts and walks out of the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Back room and hallway *Bessie Street School - Schoolyard Notes *H.V. Kershaw became producer with this episode, the first of eight stints in the role (whether they were credited as producer or executive producer). This initial run in the seat ran until Episode 251 on 8th May 1963. *The scene of Len Fairclough and Ken Barlow talking through the railings at Bessie Street School was videotaped on location however it was a different school used to that in Episode 104 (11th December 1961). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Elsie Tanner shows her colours and joins battle with the gossips of the Street as her growing friendship with Len continues to cause talk among the neighbours. But when an informer goes to see Len's boss, the result brings the trouble in the Street to a new pitch of tension. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,171,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes